


Mind Over Matter

by voodoobrownie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass!Cas, Demons are hunting down their sorry asses and cas has to save them all badass, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mojo!Cas, hurt!Dean, may as well say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoobrownie/pseuds/voodoobrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mojo cas was using worked fine. It was really good. maybe a little too good?<br/>Meanwhile Sam is just unconcious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad writing...  
> This was my second fic. Ever. 
> 
> Titel is based on an Oomph! song.

With the last shred of common sense he had left, dean wondered how exactly he ended up in this situation anyway, the room was tumbling and his head, it hurt like he had been slammed into a wall about 20 times, which actually made sense, he just didn’t really know where the wall was at the time. He didn’t exactly had time to recover or anything, the dust was still floating down from his hitting the floor, and just another blistering attack was on its way.   
The job had seemed easy at first, but they could have known better. They had had demon hunts back in the day with john, and hell, demons can’t be trusted. Only one demon there should have been, only one punkass crossroads demon, not a fucking senior bitch. They were sure it was there, according to the papers kids were being ganked all through town. It only took them 2 days to find out who it was, and they had had no obstacles on their way what so ever, which should have felt suspicious at the time. Crowley had told his minions to leave the boys alone, for the demon was acting on its own account and not under someone’s orders.   
Now he found himself being thrown around by a (rather hot one actually) waitress, with a remarkable amount of demon years and well a fuckload of tricks up her sleeve, she simply had too much experience. Sammy had been thrown into, through would be more accurate, a wall what must have been minutes ago. They simply hadn’t been expecting this kind of fight, she had caught the boys quite off guard.  
The next thing he knew was a far too familiar white light filling the entire warehouse, a light that left him nothing to do but wrap his arm around his head protectively and hope for the best. It could be a helpful, friendly angel as well as Raphael or one off his buddies, the mere thought was utterly disturbing. Quite a surprise it had been, when a figure in a raincoat stepped out of the light.   
Cas voice was a little higher than the usual low rasp sound, and his eyes where wide open, which was actually exactly like the usual, but yet he seemed worried.

‘dean? Have you been hurt in any way?’ 

Dean blinked helplessly. The concern of the angel gave him a not to unfamiliar warm feeling in his chest, and the unusual entrance made him gasp like a fish on the dry. He just could find the right words , couldn’t find any words actually.  
Before he knew it, a steel grip pulled him on his feet. His ribs hurt like hell, and he gasped in pain. His shirt had been torn to shreds both by the wall and by the demons hand and he was totally covered in dust, blood and other kinds of dirt. Cas thoroughly examined deans head and arms for bruises or wounds of any kind, and dean only found the words and managed to respond by the time the angel made an attempt at removing his shirt.   
‘woa woa, stop it cas. I’m fine.’

Of course he wasn’t fine, his ribs still hurt like hell, they might actually be seriously bruised, and he had a large cut on his side, along other small cuts and bruises on the rest of his torso.   
Cas stared at dean, same usual blank stare. He furrowed his brows and slightly tilted his head. And the dude even looked fucking cute when he did so.   
Not good enough. He put his hand on deans side, covering the nasty cut. He inhaled sharply in a failed attempt on not showing how much pain that simple action caused him. Cas healed the wound in less than six seconds, fucking useful mojo, and dean just couldn’t deny that the simple display of Cas’ powers went straight south. No time for that right now. ‘cause as soon as the wound was healed, he went back from being healed by heavenly forces to standing in a warehouse with a dudes hand on his side, which was far from acceptable, so he decided to ignore Cas piercing blue eyes (wasn’t reading his mind was he?) and focus on his baby brother who was still unconscious at the other side of the wall. 

‘c’mon Cas, gotta fix Sammy.’

‘okay, dean.’ Why did he have to do that ? just make dean lose all brain activity by saying his name.

Dean stumbled through the hole in the wall, it must surely have been the blows to his head that made him lose his mind he concluded. Sammy was laying on his stomach, facing the ground. He had a nasty cut to head, and looked even worse as dean.   
He needed a bit more mojo, a bit longer than dean anyway, in fact he was hurt so badly they decided it would be better not to wake him. Cas zapped the three of them straight back to the hotel, without any warning! And dumped Sam in a single room, to recover. 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what kind of fucked up side effect this was causing, as his pants felt oh so confined. It would surely have the same affect on his brother, right? Or was it just in his head? Somehow all of this had left a fog in his head, quite similar to the one caused by his crashing into the wall. His thoughts were stopped abruptly, when he noticed Cas was going for the door. He surely could have thought before he acted, but it was probably all because his head hurt and he didn’t just wanted to be left alone. 

‘Cas wait!’ he gripped Cas arm, causing him to drop his thoughts on leaving and turn around. 

‘dean.’ No why’s no what’s up, no real question… just his name. 

If dean wouldn’t know better he’d say there was a hint of hope in the angels eyes, but again, he wasn’t too bright at the time. Bright or not, the look send a shudder down his spine. He swallowed. His lips seemed far to dry all of a sudden.   
Right. Headache.   
‘so, you think you can fix my head Cas?’ his voice sounded so terribly unfamiliar. ‘I got a splitting headache’ and terribly wrong thoughts right now he added on a mental note.   
Blank stare. 

‘I figured you would like to clean yourself up before I do so.’ Sometimes it was like Cas was speaking Chinese or something, which he was probably able to, but that wasn’t particularly the case right now.  
‘what? I mean I surely want to take a shower and- and drink a nice cold beer and get some new clothes and stuff but- you surely don’t want me to fall in the shower ‘cuz my head is foggy as hell right now…’  
The expression on the angels face slightly changed and made him terribly worried whether he just implied that the angel would follow him in the bathroom to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, cas would actually be capable of doing so and that would be so wrong and so- let’s not go there.’

Cas cut off his thoughts with a proper answer this time. 

‘I meant that the action of relieving the burden of your headache might cause you to lose your consciousness.’  
Oh. Oh. That was not exactly what dean had in mind but it was valid enough. He suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness over flood him, and the easiest way out was making sure he simply did what Cas implied he should. The bathroom. He mumbled something about it taking about ten minutes and he fled.

The moment he closed the door behind him, his train of thoughts forced him to pop his head back into the bedroom.   
Cas was still on the exact same spot, with the exact same expression. The dude had the best pokerface ever, but that wasn’t really on deans mind.   
‘Cas, what exactly will you be doing when I’m- washing myself?’

Ok. That sounded all kinds of wrong.

Why did he even care? Don’t answer that. 

Cas expression went from pokerface to predator and back in less than two seconds. Enough to make deans mind go insane with arousal. He clenched his teeth and softly pushed his groin against the side of the door in a desperate attempt to relieve the weight on his chest. 

Cas flickered his eyes over to the bed.   
‘I shall sit here silently.’ 

Right. Calm down keep breathing and close the door. It’s all in your mind. It’s a freaking angel! He knew this was sooo not ok. Far from. Really? Thinking that stuff? ‘bout and angel? Who does that? Crazy people! If he would want to he could smite deans ass back to the pit before he could blink, but then, maybe he wouldn’t, there were plenty of times he could have already, and didn’t; dean was totally outthinking himself.  
He undressed quickly totally on automatic pilot, but he couldn’t help it and whimpered as his pants came off, and the cool breeze licked his skin. Shower. He tried to remain calm but seriously? The thought of Cas, on a motherfucking bed for fucks sake, in the next room? Not exactly helping.

The cold water made him get back to business. He kept himself from jerking off just because of the thing hotel walls, as well as the fact that he wasn’t supposed to, but then it hit him. Clothes.  
He forgot to take clothes. They were still in the other room. With cas.   
if awkward had a limit, he just reached it. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door as quietly as he possibly could. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.   
Cas was sitting exactly where he said he would be, facing the other door. Good. Dean grabbed the first pants he found, a grey sweatpants and quickly pulled it up, keeping the towel around him as long as he could. Who needs underwear? He was facing the wall between the room and the bathroom, where a little black cupboard served as a table for his backpack. 

‘Hello, dean.’

As if. It was a angel maybe he had seen dean sneak out, hell maybe he even-  
Just act normal. He turned around. 

‘ready I guess, just gotta find a- whatever. Just do it ok.’ This situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing as it already was, so he might just take advantage of it. He smiled as relaxed as he could under the circumstances, and lay down on the bed shirtless.   
Cas avoided his gaze, would have lost the poker game there, and sat down next to dean. He mumbled something about it being completely painless and told dean to relax.  
Dean closed his eyes and put his arms next to his body. He kinda caught himself hoping Cas’ mojo would have the same effect as last time, even though he was already half hard in his pants. Would Cas notice? Geez, he better didn’t.  
The next thing he felt made him lose his train of thoughts. Cas planted his fingertips lightly on deans chest. His skin had started to show bruises caused by the fight, and Cas was simply mojoing ‘em off.   
Well, he wasn’t just simply mojoing. Hell, what was ‘simply’ anyway? 

Deans hopes had been quite an understatement, he gasped for air and threw his head back in the pillow. Cas traced his fingers around the bruises, they should have been gone already, but he kept going.   
Sharp jolts of pleasure where ripping dean open from the inside out. His whole skin felt alight, and cas hand oh so soft. His nerve system went up to 300% and when Cas spread his hand on his chest, dean could think about anything else, but the friction of his pants over his full erection. No way Cas could be disregarding it, but he didn’t really stop either. Dean helplessly moaned Cas name.   
Cas retracted his arm quickly, as if only now he got the full meaning. If dean would have been able to relax and look over to Cas, he might have noticed how Cas glanced at him from the corner of his eye. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he liked his lips.   
Even though Cas had let go, deans hands were still clenching the sheets. He was till panting heavily and his erection was still there but it was kind of bearable now. he stared at Cas.   
‘what… how? Did that just?’ 

‘yes.’ Cas looked away like a kid who was just caught stealing a cookie, which might just be the case, since there was no way this could be alright. But really? The only answer he got was yes, dean blinked in confusion. He started breathing regularly now and tried to arrange his thoughts. No way Cas got what he was doing, side effects must be unknown to him since he hadn’t been on earth for about two thousand years. This was some overwhelming shit, but how was he supposed to explain this to the angel? He was fucking oblivious!

‘I apologize.’

Cas suddenly shot out his hand, placing it on the cuts on deans stomach. Every muscle in deans body tensed and he clenched his jaw getting ready for just another- nothing. Nothing happened. At least nothing of the mind-blowing kind.   
He stared at Cas suspiciously. 

What exactly was different this time? Same blank stare as usual, not like he was withholding anything. certainly no power, he healed the last two scratches in three seconds or so.  
Dean narrowed his eyes. This could mean only one thing. 

‘you did that on purpose?’ it sounded harsher than he meant, probably because that kicked over the last restrain dean had left and so broke all the rules he ever had in mind.   
Cas looked downright frightened, he was desperately trying to avoid any kind of communication, as he was not only not answering, but also looking everywhere in the room but at dean.   
Something snapped. He had left the ok zone a long time ago, probably about the moment when he escaped (correction, was *rescued) from the pit, so what could possibly be worse than anything he had done before? Probably that was he was about to do.   
He knocked Cas over, with way to much force, (he was an angel, and hey, he started it, so take it.) to land on top of him, on the other bed. Right there was another bed between the first one and the door, Hell dean hadn’t even noticed it, Before he crashed his mouth on Cas’. The kiss was rough and wet and oh so perfect. After cas recover from the shock, their tongues where battling for dominance. Where did he learn to kiss like that? Probably bored during his many years spying on people, the kinky basterd.   
Dean managed to get Cas out of the trench, in the middle of some other kisses and in between gasping for air. 

Somehow that wasn’t exactly what the angel had in mind, so he took the upper hand and reactivated his mojo, catching dean off guard, and succeeding in rolling him over, switching positions, he got to do that, since he started it anyway. (hell! Was he reading deans mind?) They were both making downright illegal sounds by now, and Cas hands were sneaking down deans sides, (he almost bit his own lip off), while he was tracing his tongue along deans collarbone, making him moan his name.   
‘oh god. Cas’ 

He smiled. His hands finding the waistband, hooking his thumbs under it. He smiled. Cas smiled. He fucking smiled to deans skin, goddammit. It was just way too much, a fucking rollercoaster. And what the hell? Cas was still dressed! Worse. He was so totally licking and kissing his way down dean abdomen, every nerve of deans body screaming he should keep going. He pulled the pants down, locking deans hips in a grip made of freaking iron, as he smirked. He fucking smirked. And dean whimpered.   
‘oh..fuck. Cas. Just. your clothes-’ never thought it could be so difficult to pronounce one sentence. 

‘no.’ Cas flickered his tongue over the head of deans cock. Dean jackknifed. Well, he would have but just couldn’t cuz Cas was way too strong, and still holding him down. And hell, how could that be such a major turn on. But all thoughts had left his head, cuz what Cas was doing with his tongue was just too much. 

He had never been so hard and never been so blown of his feet (almost literally) by a blowjob that was only just starting, and hell, Cas must have been mojoing ‘cuz there was no way dean would not have come already. And he was not going to until Cas wanted him to. 

Dean almost cried out when Cas took him in his mouth, practically ruining the angels haircut. Under normal circumstances it would have been all kinds of creepy but Cas didn’t seem to have any gag reflex as dean managed to arch of the bed just a little, when the grip on his sides loosened a little. He was so certainly going to keep some bruises from this adventure. Cas was doing heavenly stuff, sucking, licking even scraping his teeth up and down deans length softly, making him scream and squirm and cry out. It was downright pornographic.

Cas didn’t look like he was going to give up any time soon, finding this all very intriguing, as if he didn’t exactly ever did this himself. But then dean gasped his name. not just his nickname, but his name. and it all broke down. Something in his expression changed, something fell of deans chest and he came, he didn’t just came, but he came in Cas. Cas who swallowed it all down. Spurt after spurt after spurt, with the most beautiful and mesmerized face ever. Deans hands, if not pulling holes in the sheets, had been ruffling Cas hair, making him look adorable, blue eyes wide open.  
He crawled back on the bed (still dressed!) and lay down next to dean, resting his head on his elbow. The hunter had collapsed boneless, and was now breathing ragged. After some time he glanced over to Cas, who was still looking at him, lips slightly parted. Dean just couldn’t let it and he pulled the angel closer by his tie, dragging him in to another kiss, tasting himself on Cas tongue. Cas hadn’t expected it, but let dean, making a surprised sound in his month.   
Only one thought was left on deans mind. Payback time.


End file.
